Conventional cleaners for cleaning ground include brooms, mops and floor wipers, all of which are manual tools. With the development of science and technology, people pose high requirements for cleaners, and vacuum cleaner is developed, which operates to adsorb waste and dust on the ground through negative pressure produced by electric power. However, due to the limitation of the working principle, the vacuum cleaner fails to eliminate the waste and stains firmly attached to the ground. As a result, a new generation of cleaners for cleaning ground is provided. The new generation of cleaners includes a motor and a cleaning roller which is driven by the motor to clean the ground. The new generation of cleaners is equipped with a water supply system for washing the cleaning roller, thus capable of cleaning the ground completely.
To ensure the trash attached to the cleaning roller to be cleared and collected by the dust bin, a baffle plate is disposed beside the cleaning roller and above the dust bin. The trash on the cleaning roller is scraped by the baffle plate and falls into the dust bin. However, because the baffle plate is fixed on the dust bin, after long term of use, it tends to deform, thus greatly decreasing the clearing effect of the cleaner.